


Deliciously Suggestible

by verushka70



Series: Another First Kiss [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: Ray opened his eyes and met the naughty gleam in Fraser's.





	Deliciously Suggestible

**Author's Note:**

> ds_snippets/dsc6d-snippets Challenge summer 2019. Prompts used: enough, hope, "Tell all the truth but tell it slant --  
Success in Circuit lies" (Emily Dickinson)

  
"So. You get enough?" Ray panted.

"Yes,” Fraser replied breathlessly. “Your blood and semen, together – they're enough.” His cheek lay on Ray's lower abdomen, between his spent cock and navel.

The light sheen of sweat and hot, twitching muscles of Ray's still-panting stomach attested to how hard he'd come into Fraser's eager throat. But each rise and fall of his breath came shallower than the one before; his rapidly thumping heart eased back into its slow, hypnotic rhythm.

Fraser nicked the tips of his first two fingers. When two dark drops of blood welled, he pressed them to the two holes he'd left in the lightly furred crease of Ray's thigh. Ray squirmed slightly.

"What?" Fraser whispered.

"Little ticklish there," Ray sighed.

"Sensitive," Fraser murmured.

Ray's affirmative nod gently rocked his body. Then his stomach growled in Frasers ear.

"Hungry,” Fraser noted quietly.

Ray misunderstood.

"Thought you said my blood and come were enough," he grumbled, abdominal muscles tensing. "There are limits, Frase. Human. I can't go again so soon."

"Not _me_, ‘hungry’," Fraser soothed. "You."

"Oh." Ray relaxed. "Thought you were reversed psychologizing me."

"I don't reverse psychologize you," Fraser protested.

Ray's stomach twitched with his chuckle. "Sure, Frase. You tell yourself that."

Fraser drew an indignant breath, but then Ray's fingers combed roughly through his sweat-damp hair.

"Perhaps... occasionally," Fraser prevaricated.

"Perhaps?" Ray's fingers stroked gentler through Frasers short, silky hair.

Fraser smiled in the semi-darkness. "It _is_ effective...”

"Yeah..." Ray sighed, amused. "That whole _don't come, don't come _thing, when you jack me... works every time."

Fraser crawled up Ray's warm body. Ray opened his eyes and met the sly gleam in Fraser's.

"I know," Fraser murmured, then kissed Ray _hard_, sensually grinding his hips against Ray's. "I hope you don't mind... You’re deliciously suggestible."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
